


Take the Sweetest Rose (Crush it Until the Petals Fall)

by childrenofthesun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale has his Effort forcibly switched, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, OC Demon (Asmodeus), Threesome - M/M/M, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Prompt from the Good Omens kinkmeme:Hell captures Crowley and Aziraphale to punish them for their role in stopping Armageddon. Aziraphale, an angel who Wants, is to be punished by being raped, with the specific goal in mind of stimulating him until he comes, more than once. Crowley, and demon who Loves, is to be punished by being made to watch.





	Take the Sweetest Rose (Crush it Until the Petals Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I _could_ try writing something that's not noncon one of these days, or I could just accept that I'm trash. Dear reader, which do you think I've gone with?
> 
> Fair warning, this one gets real lewd (compared to what I've written for this fandom already), and there's no real comfort to be had at the end, either. There's a bucketload of cumming to go around, and there's only one person really enjoying the experience (whether the other participants are at least aroused against their will by it is a different matter). Check the tags for other warnings. Don't come crying to me after (jk, please do, I will bathe in your tears).
> 
> All joking aside, though, if there was something I didn't tag for that I should have, please please tell me. The last thing I want is to genuinely upset anyone.
> 
> Title from You Always Hurt the One You Love by The Mills Brothers.
> 
> This is a fill for the Good Omens kinkmeme over on DreamWidth. Original prompt here: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=783208#cmt783208

"Well. I daresay this can't be anything good."

Crowley groaned at the sound of Aziraphale's voice, head throbbing. He went to reach up to rub at his temples, but frowned when he found his arms had been restrained behind him. His eyes snapped open and he twisted his back to look, chest clenching at the sight of the manacles clapped around his wrists, attached to a chain in the damp floor. He whirled back around to see Aziraphale, hands clasped primly in front of him like he wasn't also wearing a matching set of manacles to Crowley's, similarly tethering him to the floor, a wobbly smile plastered desperately on his face.

The room they were in was barely more than a concrete shoebox, walls oozing slightly with some undefined liquid, the intermittently buzzing fluorescent light overhead doing nothing to hide the general lack of cleanliness. It was incredibly clear to Crowley that there was only one place they could possibly be.

They were in Hell.

The angel had been right. Nothing good indeed.

Crowley pushed himself up to his feet. "All right," he said croakily, then cleared his throat. "So, we're in Hell. That's- that's fine, we've beaten them before, we'll just-"

The door behind them opened, and a wave of warmth rolled into the room, the air perfumed with something deep and a little spicy, seeming to banish the vestiges of dampness from their surroundings. The lights overhead stopped flickering and instead emitted a soft, muted glow. It was all about as comfortable as Hell ever got.

A tall, gorgeous demon all but sashayed in, the rolling sensuality of his gait surpassing even Crowley's. His eyes were completely black, matching hair falling in waves over his shoulders, a sliver of deeply tanned skin visible between the undone buttons of a dress shirt so tight it almost seemed to have been painted on. His eyes fixed on Aziraphale and his lips curved up into a slow smile.

Crowley stared at the newcomer, horror clawing at his insides. "No," he rasped.

Aziraphale gave him a confused, terrified look. "Crowley? What's happening? Who is that?"

"No, don't!" Crowley yanked desperately against his bindings, only for the other demon to click his fingers. The chains connected to Crowley's manacles went taut, then reeled themselves into the floor with a clang, dragging Crowley down onto his knees, nearly toppling him backwards. He yanked futilely at them, shoulders straining as he tried to reach Aziraphale. "_Don't_!"

The angel's voice wavered as the demon approached him. "Crowley?"

"Just look at _you_." The demon spoke with a voice like silk as he stepped closer, eyes dragging over Aziraphale's form. "Such a soft, sweet thing, you wouldn't think a single wicked thought had ever crossed your mind. Too bad we both know that's not the case. It's why you're here, after all."

Aziraphale struggled not to shrink in on himself under the demon's scrutiny. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come now, sweetheart, are you going to try to tell me that you haven't been having _lustful_ thoughts? It's my area of specialty, after all, I don't think you'll find much use in trying to deny it." Aziraphale's eyes involuntarily flicked over to Crowley, who stared back at him desperately, and the dark-haired demon smirked. "Yes, quite."

"Say… say I have," the angel asked, tremulous but unable to deny his horrible curiosity. "I suppose you've been tasked with my punishment, then?"

The demon's smile grew wider, showing off perfect white teeth. "Oh, someone's quick on the uptake. Yes, I'm in possession of… a certain set of skills that make me _more_ than qualified to administer your punishment. With my talents, you might even enjoy it."

Crowley let out a low moan that sounded as if he were in pain, head hanging.

Aziraphale pressed his heels together as he took a fortifying breath, chin tilting up in defiance. "I don't suppose you'd give me the courtesy of introducing yourself at any point?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" The demon sketched out an elaborate bow. "I am Asmodeus, Ruler of the Second Circle, Prince of Lust. It will be an absolute _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

"…Oh," Aziraphale replied softly, deflating immediately, eyes darting again to Crowley, the kneeling demon refusing to meet his gaze.

"Never gotten to work on an angel before," Asmodeus murmured, fingers skimming along Aziraphale's shoulders, trailing up through his white-blond curls. Aziraphale flinched at the touch. "I _do_ appreciate the effort that must've gone into tempting him, Crowley, well done. You're a demon after my own heart."

Crowley's lips were white with tension as he finally lifted his head to glare at the other demon. "It wasn't a _temptation_, you know it wasn't, you bastard."

Asmodeus paused in the middle of lifting Aziraphale's chin to inspect his face, leaving the angel to swallow reflexively. "I know. It would've been better for you if it had been. You wouldn't even have had to be here for this if you didn't want to, for a start. But this is your punishment, as much as it's his." He tutted, failing to actually sound disappointed. "A demon, in love with an angel? You had to know we couldn't let you get away with that." He dropped Aziraphale's chin, apparently finished with his assessment, and clicked his fingers. Aziraphale flinched as his clothes suddenly vanished, futilely trying to cover his nakedness with his manacled hands. "Don't be shy, darling," he crooned, moving behind Aziraphale, stepping in close, caressing his bare shoulders. "We're going to get to know each other _very_ intimately, now's no time for modesty. Go on, let me see what I'm working with."

Aziraphale smothered a sob, surrendering to the inevitable, and moved his hands away, revealing his complete lack of an Effort of any kind.

"Ooh, you've given me a blank canvas to play with, how considerate." His eyes sparkled over at Crowley, who steadfastly ignored him, tears streaming. "Why don't we start you off with the basics, hm?" He ran his hand over the smooth, sexless expanse of Aziraphale's crotch and coaxed out a short, fat cock, balls already beginning to draw tight. "Aw, how cute," he cooed, giving the angel a light tug. Aziraphale hardened with almost alarming, and likely demonically enhanced, speed, as Asmodeus' other hand began roaming upwards.

"Crowley- oh!" Aziraphale gasped and stuttered as Asmodeus ran slender fingers up his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. "Y-you don't have to watch-"

"Crowley, you do," Asmodeus countered mockingly, rocking his own erection up against the angel's spine. "That's an order." His voice dropped lower as he moulded himself against the angel's back, dragging his tongue along the shell of Aziraphale's ear. "Has he ever touched you like this?" he asked. "Has anyone?"

"N-no," Aziraphale whispered, tears prickling at his eyes, and Asmodeus laughed, stroking him slowly.

"What, were you saving yourself for him?" He grinned, flicking his thumb over the head of Aziraphale's cock. "Adorable. You know he didn't do the same for you, right?"

Aziraphale said nothing. A tear slipped down over his cheek even as his hips twitched upwards into the touch. Asmodeus moved his hand in smooth, steady strokes, and it was only a mere few minutes before Aziraphale was bucking uncontrollably up into Asmodeus' grasp.

"Oh- _oh_, Crowley-!" Aziraphale wailed, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back as he quaked his way through his first-ever orgasm, coating Asmodeus' fist in cum.

"Were you thinking about _him_ the whole time?" Asmodeus asked teasingly, licking a stripe up Aziraphale's neck. "Say it isn't so, angel, you're breaking my heart here."

"Don't call me that," Aziraphale bit out, acerbity underscoring his humiliation.

Asmodeus chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that wasn't particularly _angelic_ of you, was it? Still, we've hardly begun." So saying, he let go of Aziraphale's cock, and instead brought his cum-slicked fingers around to the cleft of Aziraphale's arse, stroking his hole a few times before sinking a forefinger in. The angel shuddered and whined at the intrusion.

Crowley surged forward, only to be brought up short by his manacles. "You- you already got what you wanted!" he protested. "Leave him alone already!"

Asmodeus turned his soulless black eyes on Crowley as he slipped a second finger into the angel, smiling. "Oh, I beg to differ. I'm not stopping until I've completely _ruined_ him."

He dragged his fingers over Aziraphale's prostate, working the angel to the point of almost pleading for relief, before pulling out and pressing the head of his miracle-slicked cock against Aziraphale's stretched rim. He grinned down at Crowley as he brought his fingers up to Aziraphale's face, forcing them into the angel's mouth and using his grip to tilt his head down towards the chained demon. Aziraphale desperately met Crowley's eyes with his own, then they clouded over as Asmodeus began his slow slide in.

It felt like an eternity later when he bottomed out with a low, guttural sound. He nipped at Aziraphale's ear, whispering something that was pitched too low for Crowley to hear, making the angel flush miserably. Any thought of discussion, or begging for mercy, was wiped out as Asmodeus began thrusting up into him.

"Oh, he's so fucking _tight_, Crowley," Asmodeus groaned, the meat of Aziraphale's thighs and arse slapping against him at the peak of every thrust. "I really can't thank you enough for bringing him down here, you've got no idea what you're missing out on."

Crowley made a noise that would have been called a snarl if it didn't sound so devastated.

Asmodeus smirked and turned his attention to Aziraphale. "What about you, hm?" he asked, pumping the angel's cock slowly. "It's taking you a lot longer to respond to this, are you after something else?"

He pressed down, and down, until the angel's cock receded and a cunt emerged in its place, already soaked and trickling juices down the inside of his plump thighs. With an almost gentle kiss to the angel's neck, eyes burning into Crowley's all the while, Asmodeus rolled his thumb over the angel's clit until he was twitching before sliding back to grip at his hip. Aziraphale quivered as the fingers of the demon's other hand slipped out of his mouth, covered in saliva and the angel's own cum, skimming across his chest, over his round belly, before being pressed up into his cunt, fluids mingling. The edge of Asmodeus' palm ground against the angel's clit as he stuffed his fingers deeper, and Aziraphale couldn't hold back a moan, hips jerking.

A detached part of Crowley's mind wondered if would have hurt less to watch if Aziraphale wasn't finding as much pleasure in what was happening to him as he seemed to be, and the fact that he'd had such a horrid thought threatened to make him ill.

With another insufferable smile, Asmodeus brought Aziraphale down onto his knees, nudging the angel's thighs apart with his own, fingers drawing back to spread his puffy lips wide, dripping cunt on display. Then he shoved Aziraphale down onto his forearms, pulled out of his arsehole, and pushed himself into the angel's cunt instead. Aziraphale buried his head against his elbows with a cry.

It was almost a relief for Crowley to not be able to see the angel's face anymore. He could still see the way Aziraphale's shoulders tensed, though, the sweat sliding down his spine, the jiggle of his arse as he was fucked into. Asmodeus moved into him like a machine, and all three of them knew he was more than capable of going on long after Aziraphale finally gave in completely. He flicked the angel's Effort from cunt to cock and back again, like it was a malfunctioning light switch, seemingly changing it on a whim.

Asmodeus came a few times, but seemed entirely unfazed by it, the only effect being that the sound of him fucking Aziraphale's cum-filled holes became wetter and lewder. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was incredibly expressive whenever he came, his whole body going taut, the volume and wantonness of his cries increasing every time he shivered through another orgasm. He'd gone wordless a few hours prior, unable to muster anything more articulate than a moan.

Crowley had all but gone numb at the horror of it all, mind cordoning itself off from the experience, shutting down in a frantic effort to protect him.

It was too little, too late.

"Mm, I really can't decide which of his holes I like best," Asmodeus told Crowley conversationally, winking. "I think I'll just have to try both at the same time to really compare them, what do you think?"

Crowley didn't answer, too mired in the depths of his own compartmentalisation.

"No counterargument? All right, then."

Serpentine eyes watched, detached, as Asmodeus shuffled a bit, manifesting a second cock underneath the one he already had buried in Aziraphale's plush arse. Aziraphale whimpered a little as Asmodeus rocked his new addition up against the angel's puffy, overwrought cunt, before bringing a hand down to begin slowly guiding it in, drawing the angel down onto himself.

"Oh," Aziraphale whispered, voice wobbling as the words forced their way out of him, perilously close to devolving into outright sobbing. "Oh, that's a bit too much, I can't-"

"Stop," Crowley croaked, pulled out of his fugue by the angel's tears. He yanked against the manacles keeping him on his knees, shoulders straining. "Just- just take me instead, I'll do anything, anything you want, just _stop_-"

Asmodeus stilled, tilting his head to the side consideringly as he seated himself fully inside the trembling Aziraphale. "Well, I can't _not_ fuck the angel, orders are orders, even for me," he said. "But, if you're offering to… participate more intimately in the proceedings, I'm certainly not going to object."

The colour drained from Crowley's face, leaving him grey. "That's not-" He cut himself off with a cry as Asmodeus snapped his fingers, the short chain tethering Crowley to the floor shifting over several feet, dragging him along in its wake. He sprawled on the ground before Aziraphale, suddenly naked as Asmodeus clicked again, a throbbing erection springing to life between his legs. It was a far larger Effort than he would have given himself, and he saw Aziraphale's eyes widen. They both knew the angel would struggle with the length of it, would be left choking desperately around its girth, would end up with a throat so raw he probably wouldn't be able to speak without pain for at least a full day after. His brand-new cock twitched traitorously at the thought.

"No," Crowley whispered, horrified. It was never meant to be like this. He'd never wanted it like _this_, they hadn't even _kissed_ yet, they had barely even gathered the courage to so much as hold hands-

"It's all right, Crowley," Aziraphale murmured, voice ragged, clearly struggling to hold himself together as he adjusted to the two cocks inside him, tone so gentle that Crowley could almost forget that Asmodeus was rolling filthily into his angel.

Tears stung at Crowley's eyes. "How can you say that, of course it isn't."

"I know it's not exactly under circumstances either of us would have chosen," he said, eyes glazing over for a moment as Asmodeus scraped over his prostate and G-spot simultaneously. His voice was a little rougher around the edges when he spoke again. "But I do want you, I have done, for so long. You won't be taking anything I wouldn't have given you freely."

"Then why haven't you said anything before now?" he whispered, and this was the worst possible time to be having this conversation, but he didn't have a choice.

"Because- ah!" Aziraphale bit his lip to smother a moan as Asmodeus pushed in particularly deep. The Prince of Lust grinned. "Because," the angel continued shakily, "It was too dangerous, before the Apocalypse, I couldn't risk Hell harming you on my account." Tears welled in his eyes. "Then, after, well - I know that love is unfamiliar territory for you, I didn't want to push for something you weren't ready for."

Crowley's laughter was a wet, broken thing. "And what about all this makes you think I'm _ready_ for it now?"

"You don't have to hold back for me," Aziraphale assured him quietly. "You have my permission. I want you to."

"Angel, I can't do that to you. Not like _this_."

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, reaching over Aziraphale's back to tangle his fingers in Crowley's hair, dragging the demon close enough for the tip of his cock to brush over the angel's lips. "You heard the slut, fuck his mouth already."

"No-" Crowley started, but Aziraphale's mouth had already wrapped around the head of his cock and started sucking, drawing him in.

Aziraphale's mouth was - he couldn't think of any other descriptor - divine, far surpassing even his wildest daydreams about what it would feel like. He couldn't have kept himself from thrusting deeper into the wonderful, wet heat of the angel's mouth for anything.

Crowley had never hated himself more.

The angel made a pathetic little gagging noise when, barely even halfway down Crowley's cock, it hit the back of his throat, and Asmodeus fucked into him harder, shoving his mouth a few more inches down with the force of it. He choked, but took it in stride, even taking in another inch of his own volition.

"Look at that," Asmodeus murmured admiringly. "He's a natural, I'm barely having to help him along at all. It's really a shame he _didn't_ Fall for his part in that stunt you pulled with Armageddon, he would make such a lovely addition to my retinue. Oh well, I suppose there's still time." He grinned again. "Seeing how much he's enjoying all this Lust, it might happen anyway."

"Fuck you," Crowley wept. "I'm going to destroy you once this is over."

Asmodeus laughed, pushing Aziraphale forward again. "Careful, Crowley, you don't want to give me a reason to keep doing this forever. That's already a tempting enough prospect as it is." He ran a hand over Aziraphale's flank, giving the ample flesh a playful slap, before reaching down lower to stroke his thumb over Aziraphale's clit. The angel moaned, throat spasming, and Crowley echoed the sound helplessly as it vibrated up the length of his cock. Asmodeus' other hand traced up the soft dip of the angel's spine, fingers threading through Aziraphale's hair and unceremoniously forcing him to swallow down the last few remaining inches of Crowley's cock. The red-haired demon tried to scramble back, to offer the angel some modicum of relief, but there was nowhere to go. Crowley whimpered as he bottomed out in Aziraphale's throat, tailbone pressed painfully against the manacles tethering him to the floor, desperately pretending that every pitiful little twitch of Aziraphale's throat around his cock wasn't sending him into complete overdrive.

"Aziraphale," he choked out. "I'm so sorry-"

The angel's tongue swiped along the underside of Crowley's cock, swallowing rhythmically, and Crowley came down the back of his throat with a wretched cry. Aziraphale gagged in surprise, but dutifully swallowed, having nowhere else to go. Crowley trembled with overstimulation and humiliation.

"That didn't take long," Asmodeus said with a cruel smile. "How embarrassing for you. Here, allow me."

Crowley felt his refractory period vanish, slowly softening cock instantly hardening. Asmodeus kept his fingers buried in Aziraphale's curls, inexorably forcing the angel down on Crowley's cock, and began the process all over again.

Aziraphale tried to make it as good for him as he could, because of course he did, and Crowley didn't have the heart to tell the angel that it only made him feel worse. Especially when Asmodeus didn't let up the second time Crowley came into Aziraphale's mouth, or the third, or fourth.

He began to lose track after a while.

The only time Asmodeus allowed Aziraphale any sort of reprieve was when he finally pulled the angel off Crowley's cock, and even that was only so that Crowley's cum would hit Aziraphale's face instead of the back of his tongue. Then he ordered Aziraphale to clean up everything he could reach, and the angel obediently laved his tongue along the underside of Crowley's cock, collecting the trail of cum that had traced its way down there, before licking his lips. The image of it was going to be burnt indelibly into Crowley's brain for the rest of his life, he knew, and he despised himself for it.

"Mm, I know what would make a fitting grand finale for all this," Asmodeus murmured, nudging Aziraphale forward whilst simultaneously drawing the angel upright, letting him lean back against his chest. The angel's head lolled, glassy-eyed, mouth wet and gasping, face striped with cum. Asmodeus smirked, clicking his fingers to make his lower cock lengthen to compensate for the new angle. Aziraphale twitched and moaned as he was stuffed even fuller. "I'll consider this first round of punishment done if you get yourself off with your fingers, how does that sound?"

Aziraphale didn't even seem to register the implication that cumming would only be a temporary relief, just that he'd been given explicit permission to touch himself. His chains clanked as he reached down with distressing speed to inexpertly rub at his clit. His fingers swirled clumsily around it, rocking himself back onto Asmodeus' cocks as he fell into a rhythm. Aziraphale was a quick study in most things, though, and added his thumb into the mix, easing back the hood of his clit to expose more nerve endings to the feverish swipes of his fingertips, lips already spread wide by the girth of Asmodeus' cock. He started to bow forward, his end mercifully approaching, and Asmodeus' hand slipped around his neck, pulling their bodies flush once more, rolling up into him deeply. Aziraphale gulped and panted against the pressure on his throat, fighting to look down to see what he was doing, studiously not looking at the tears streaking down Crowley's face. He pinched his clit gently, unable to stifle a quiet moan as he returned to his frenzied stroking. His thighs trembled and he picked up speed, feeling the wave about to crest over him and wanting it to be over already. Then it crashed down over him, surging near-painfully through him, thighs spasming in its wake as he curled up towards the pressure of his own fingers and all but screamed. Asmodeus pulled out of him, and he instantly collapsed into a sobbing, twitching mess, drawing his bound hands up over his head to cover his face, unable to bear the way Crowley was staring hopelessly at him.

Crowley shuffled forward hesitantly, longing to offer a reassuring touch but unsure if trying to console Aziraphale now would only cause more harm.

Asmodeus clicked his fingers and the chains tethering Crowley to the floor rattled, shifting and dragging him far enough away from Aziraphale that they wouldn't be able to reach each other anymore. "Just in case you had any cute ideas, like trying to comfort each other. I'll come back for the next round later," Asmodeus told them, flashing them a perfect, dimpled smile before turning on his heel and leaving them to deal with the aftermath of what had happened on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no follow-up to this one, unfortunately, because a) I'm lazy and genuinely can't be bothered to think of how the fuck they would get themselves out of this situation and b) there are, no joke, seven different WIPs on my laptop for this fandom and I want to finish them before I turn 90


End file.
